Ionia
right|275px to kraj nienaruszonego piękna oraz naturalnej magii. Jego mieszkańcy, którzy mieszkają w rozproszonych osadach na terenie całej wyspy, to duchowi ludzie, którzy pragną żyć w harmonii i równowadze ze światem. Na terenie Ionii działa wiele zakonów i sekt, a każdy z nich podąża swoimi (często sprzecznymi) ścieżkami oraz ideałami. Ionia, samowystarczalna i odizolowana, pozostawała w dużej mierze neutralna w wojnach, które od wieków wyniszczały Valoran, dopóki nie najechał jej . Okrutny konflikt oraz okupacja zmusiły Ionię do powtórnego rozważenia swojego miejsca w świecie. Reakcja Ionii oraz droga, którą obierze, jeszcze nie są znane, ale będą miały olbrzymi wpływ na . __TOC__ Opis Ionia jest naturalnie pięknym krajem wyspiarskim, pełnym sędziwych drzew, wysokich gór i spokojnie płynących rzek. Cały krajobraz jest pokryty dużymi obszarami lasów tętniących życiem. Lokalizacje Obecnie, jest 14 znanych miejsc w Ionii: *'Placidium' – położone w sercu państwa-miasta, na szczycie jednego z największych nexusów. *'The Serene Garden' (Spokojny/Pogodny Ogród) – ogród, w którym rośnie The Great Tree (Wielkie Drzewo) i główny obszar dla wydarzeń oraz teren Klasztoru Shojin – miejsce skruchy znajdujące się wewnątrz Placidium. *'Stolica Ionii' – zlokalizowana w południowo-zachodniej części państwa-miasta, na północny zachód od Navori. *'The Lotus Garden' (Ogród Lotosu) – święte miejsce poświęcone głównie jako obszar do medytacji znajdujące się w stolicy. *'Navori' – region położony w południowej części kontynentu Ionii. *'Wyspa Garlin' – znajduje się w najdalszej, południowej części Ionii. *'Shon-Xan' – obszar na wschód od regionu Navori. *'Klasztor Hirana' – którego mnisi znani są z samokontroli, zlokalizowany gdzieś na północy Ionii. *'Zakon Kinkou' – dom starożytnego rodu wojowników, umiejscowiony na północno-zachodniej wyspie, rezyduje tam . *'Świątynna Pallas' – leży gdzieś w południowych regionach Ionii. *'Niebiańska Twierdza' – latający zamek, należący do , a obecnie znajdujący się gdzieś nad Ionią. *'Astral Grove' – miejsce pochodzenia i jej poprzedni dom, nim upadła. *'Święte Wzgórze' – obszar znajdujący się niedaleko lewitujących wioskach, na którym znajdował się potężny artefakt, obecnie ukryty przez . *'Ogród Zapomnienia' – ogród, który odwiedziła , aby pozbyć się wspomnień o kochanku, którego zabiła. Kultura left|400px Ionia jest rajem dla istot poszukujących duchowego rozwoju i oświecenia. Choć głównie zamieszkiwana jest przez ludzi, to wielu yordlów, jak i istot wyjątkowego pochodzenia wybiera to miejsce na swój dom. Istnieje wiele ośrodków i szkół duchowego oświecenia w Ionii, a każde z nich działa w harmonii ze sobą, by znaleźć odpowiedzi na życiowe, mistyczne pytania. Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Kim jesteśmy? Co życie naprawdę oznacza? Takie pościgi zostawiają trochę czasu na myśli imperializmu; Ionianie są bardzo spokojni z natury. Ionianie poświęcają swoje życie dla realizacji duchowego oświecenia, nie dbając o konflikty, w zależności jaki rodzaj oświecenia jest odpowiedni dla jednostki. Mistycy z Ionii zagłębiają wiele tajemnic, szczególnie pionierskich z samych głębin duchowości. Podczas, gdy wielu z nich poświęca czas na realizacje pokoju i światła, są tacy, którzy chodzą po różnych ścieżkach. Niektórzy realizują piękno wieczystego smutku, innych pociąga mrok, jeszcze inni łączą witalność z pierwotnością. Większość Ionianów uważa przemoc za niesmaczną i nie próbują uciekać się do niej podczas rozwiązywania problemów. To nie znaczy jednak, że są bezradni i nie mogą się bronić Dyplomacja jest sztuką w Ionii, a Ioniańscy dyplomaci są czczeni przez obywateli tego kraju. Ich sądy są znane w całym Valoran jako paradygmaty uczciwości i neutralności w takim stopniu, że Ioniańscy sędziowie są jednymi z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez League of Legends. Rząd thumb|right|150px|Herb Ionii W Ionii działa jedna z najbardziej niezwykłych struktur rządowych w całej Runeterrze. Jest to częściowo spowodowane neutralnym stanowiskiem politycznym, a także dlatego, że ludzie w Ionii na ogół unikali konfliktów by skupić się na ich niekończących się poszukiwaniach oświecenia. Potęga i mądrość tych, którzy są uważani za błogosławionych, bądź oświeconych, jak , jest darzona wielkim szacunkiem. Brak zaangażowania militarnego spowodował, że jeden określony przywódca nie był potrzebny, w przeciwieństwie do innych miast-państw. Zamiast tego Ionia została podzielona na prowincje, które są reprezentowane przez Starszego. Aby wybrać Starszego co pięć lat organizuje się turniej pod nazwą "Wyróżnienie". Konkurs składa się z kilku prób, które sprawdzają swoich kandydatów w całej szerokiej gamie umiejętności. Szkoły w każdym regionie wysyłają swoich najlepszych adeptów – mężczyzn i kobiety, którzy trenowali swoje ciała i umysły na drodze do oświecenia – w celu reprezentowania regionów w jak najlepszym świetle. Panujący Starsi z każdego regionu, a następnie zbierają na Konwergencję Starszych trzykroć rocznie lub kiedy wszelki Elder wzywa do spotkania awaryjnego. Wśród nich jest księżna . O dziwo, nie byłoby nigdy rejestrowanej walki o władzę wewnątrz tego systemu, ale jest to na ogół uważane, że to ma być spowodowane Drogą Pokory – jednym z najważniejszych i szanowanych testów z wyróżnieniem. Sekty W Ionii stworzono jedno z najbardziej różnorodnych i niezwykłych form walki w całej Runeterze – manifestacje prowadzące do znalezienia oświecenia. *'Sztuka Hiten' – to styl posługiwania się ostrzami stworzonymi przez mistrza Lito. Jego sztuka było pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą, ale mówiono, iż miecze oddychały w jego rękach. Kiedy mistrz Lito zginął, jego córka odziedziczyła sztukę Hiten. Irelia od tego momentu podniosła styl na nowy poziom, gdyż była w stanie obsługiwać wieloma ostrzami przez telekinezę. Taniec broni był płynny i bez wysiłku wycinały zastępy przeciwników wokół niej. *'Styl Wuju' to zasady opierające się nad absolutną duchową świadomością samego siebie i swego wroga. , opiekun tej starożytnej sztuki, pochodzi z jednego z niewielu plemion poświęconych ochronie Wuju przed zapomnieniem. Obecnie Master Yi jest ostatnim praktykującym ten styl oraz zobowiązał się zachować sztukę Wuju przez uczenie jej innych osób, takim jak: . *'Klasztor Hirana' jest domem dla wielu mnichów, którzy sięgnęli do najgłębszych głębi duchowości. Ich adepci są jednymi z najbardziej zagorzałych zwolenników osobistych harmonii samych siebie. Pomimo, że mnisi nie tolerują przemocy, nie są bezbronni, ponieważ są na tyle wyszkoleni, aby przeciwstawić się wrogom. W akcie bezinteresowności, mnisi przyjęli i nauczyli go, jak panować i kontrolować nad zwierzęcą wściekłością... przez większość czasu. *'Zakon Kinkou' to starożytny zakon, osadzony na wsypach Ioniańskich, mający na celu zachowanie równowagi. Porządek, chaos, światło, ciemność – wszystko musi istnieć w idealnej równowadze, gdyż taka jest wola wszechświata. Zakonem ma na swoich usługach trzech wojowników cienia, których zadaniem jest egzekwowanie jego przesłania. Każdemu z trzech wojowników powierzony jest jeden z trzech najświętszych powinności: Obserwowanie Gwiazd, Podążanie za Słońcem i Wycinanie Chwastów. Jednakże zakon upadł i od tamtej pory znajduje się Zakon Cieni. *'Zakon Cieni' to nowy zakon, który poświęcił się nauce zakazanej sztuki cienia i zabija każdego, który tego nie opanuje. Ich przywódca – był pierwszą osobą od 200 lat, która nauczyła się tej techniki. Za jej pomocą był w stanie obalić starożytny Zakon Kinkou i od tamtej chwili te ziemie traktuje je jako własne poligony treningowe. *'Klasztor Shojin' jest domem dla spokojnych mnichów, którzy od dawna praktykowali walkę jako wewnętrzne uzdrowienie. Dzięki medytacji mnisi są w stanie odmładzać się z bardzo poważnych urazów. Niektóry z kapłanów potrafią dzięki niewyobrażalnej sile woli przetrwać cierpienie i ból bez krzyków przez wiele tygodni. mieszka w klasztorze, wcześniej podróżując przez wiele lat, mając nadzieję, że uzyska przebaczenie za dawne błędy. *'Opiekun Świątyni Pallasu' była to samotna rola przyznawana wyłącznie dla najbardziej wyjątkowych iońskich wojowników. Służąc jako strażnik świątynny, Opiekun ma czuwać nad "Otchłanią Pallasu" – starożytnym dołem tak złej, która uwolniona jest w stanie objąć całą wyspę w ciemnościach. Niestety, ta rola już nie istnieje, gdyż Ostatni Opiekun – dał się pochłonąć Otchłani w czarnych płomieniach i uzyskaną moc chce wykorzystać dla zemsty na Noxusie. Demografia Ionia to miejsce wizualnie przyodziany w liczne ogrody i świątynie. Rezerwaty przyrody i parki wypełniają iońskie wioski, a pogodna estetyka wypełnia krajobrazy nawet w portach i miejscach przemysłowych. Budynki są zbudowane tak, aby zachować środowisko w jak najbardziej pierwotnym kształcie. Wszystkie struktury Ionii są bogato zdobione a w szczególności świątynie. Magia jest dość często wykorzystana w miastach, lecz tylko do celów pokojowych. Kilka najważniejszych nexusów państwa-miasta znajdują się w znanych świątyniach i komunalnych domach kontemplacji. Jednym z najbardziej znanych struktur w Ionii jest Placidium, który znajduje się w samym centrum miasta-państwa na szczycie jednego z największych nexusów. Budynek jest siedzibą Szkoły Transcendentalizmu – organizacji poświęconej do podnoszenia u ludności Rutenerry na największe wyżyny duchowości jak to tylko możliwe. Szkoła jest obecnie znana, ponieważ jeden z bohaterów Ligi jest jednym z członków rady nadzorczej regentów. Wszyscy z całej Rutenerry przybywają do szkoły, aby szukać tajemnic duchowego oświecenia. Wielu dyplomatów odnoszących największe sukcesy Ionii spędzili troszkę czasu na studiowanie właśnie w tej Szkole Transcendentalizmu. Języki W Ionii są używane kilka starożytnych języków i dialektów. Na stan dzisiejszy są znane dwa ( i ) *Dialekt : ** – Czerpać wiatry. ** Jia – Ból ** – Splatać nici. ** Phyla – Spokój ** – Odkrywanie znaczenia. ** Saera – Magia *Dialekt : ** – Starszy ** – Świt jest nadal inny niż świt ** – Zmiażdżyć ** – Cięcie ostrza ** – Tamtędy lub Weź to ** – W kierunku świtu lub Aby wznieść się do świtu ** – Kiai ** – Świt lub Tępy Dołączenie do Ligi Ionia znany jest z czcią równowagi, a to rozciąga się również na jego politykę. Ionia nie była oryginalnym członkiem Ligi. To było i nadal głoszone, neutralne stanowisko w sprawach politycznych Valoran. Jednak ta postawa nie wyklucza ich z konfliktu z lądu. W ostatnich czasach, żądny władzy państwa-miasta z Noxus odwróciły wzrok w kierunku Ionii dla celów podboju. Noxus rozpoczęło serię kampanii podbijając pozornie pacyfistycznych Ionów. Choć początkowe etapy inwazji były bardzo udane, Ionia ostatecznie zebrała obrony, że zaszokowała Noxiańskie Naczelne Dowództwo. Jednocześnie przywódcy Ionii pośpieszyli się z wpisu Ionii do Ligi, zapobiegając Noxus z dalszych walk poza Fields of Justice. Noxus był w stanie utrzymać działalność zawodową w niektórych południowych terytoriów wyspy, dzięki kluczowym zwycięstwie nad Ionią w meczu Ligi, który walczył do ustalenia losu podbitych ziem. Po siedmiu latach, Ionia i Noxus walczyli ponownie w rewanżu, w którym Ionianie uzyskali zwycięstwo, odzyskując ich południowe prowincje. Historia Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry ze swym mieczem; najgorsze jest to, że te czerwone plamy to chyba nie tusz...| }} Atak na Święte Wzgórze center|500px interweniuje.}} Inwazja Noxusu Kiedy Liga dopiero co powstała, Ionia początkowo odmówiła udziału w niej, mieszkańcy woleli realizować osobiste oświecenie zamiast toczyć ciągłe bitwy z innymi państwami-miastami. Militarystyczne miasto-państwo Noxus zobaczyło tą decyzję jako swoją szansę. Już nie w bezpośredniej wojnie z Demacią, Noxus odwrócił wzrok w stronę tych, którzy byli poza obszarem Ligi. Szpiedzy Noxian zaczęli intensywnie handlować z Iończykami, podróżując po wyspie i studiować ich naukę i krytyczne punkty. Kiedy plan został ukończony, Noxus uderzył. Południowe prowincje Ionii były najbardziej otworzone na handel i byli także najbogatsi. To właśnie tam pod osłoną nocy, siły Noxian uderzyły. Po krótkim oporze stworzyli pierwsze przyczółki i rozpoczęli inwazję. Podczas wojny na niekorzyść Noxian, Ionia ciągle walczyła i się nie poddawała. W odpowiedzi na opór, Noxus przysłał posiłki z Zaun. Szaleni naukowcy tworzyli niewypowiedziane taktyki, wyzwalając ich okrutne kreacje na niekombatanckich cywilów. Te akty terroru były tym, co zrodziło gniew u Iończyków. Całą swoją potęgę i styl walki niedźwiedzia, państwo stawiało zaciekle opór. Punkt zwrotny wojny przeszedł w czasie Wielkiego Stanowiska z Placidium, gdzie Ionianie przymusowo oddali ziemię Noxianom. Choć ponieśli wielkie straty, wojownicy iońscy przynieśli najeźdźców do sytuacji patowej, popychając ich do swoich baz energetycznych na wyspie. Mimo strat, siły Noxus pozostały pod kontrolą trzech najbogatszych województw południowych – Galrin, Navori i Shon-Xan. Pani Ostrzy left|275px Ionianie opracowali najbardziej zdumiewające i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne sztuki walki w całej Runeterrze – co było tylko jednym z przejawów ich dążenia do oświecenia. Najbardziej godny uwagi styl korzystający z ostrzy, jaki się pojawił, był jednak produktem ubocznym obcej interwencji. Mistrz Lito doskonale władał mieczem, a jego nauk poszukiwali członkowie klasy rządzącej z niemal każdego miasta-państwa. Jego sztuka była pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą, ale mówiono, że miecze w jego ręku mogły oddychać. Zmarł nieoczekiwanie na tajemniczą chorobę, która zadziwiła najświatlejszych spośród runeterrańskich lekarzy. Gdy umarł, pozostawił po sobie Zelosa i , syna i córkę, oraz naprawdę niezwykłą broń. Zelos został sierżantem w armii Ionii i wyruszył prosić o pomoc Demacię tuż przed zaatakowaniem Ionii przez Noxus. Irelia, na której barkach spoczęła obrona domu do powrotu Zelosa, była sama, gdy uderzyły siły Noxus. Ioniańczycy walczyli dzielnie, ale wkrótce ich krew znaczyła ziemię, na której stanęli obcy. Na wielkim placu Placidium Ionianie szykowali się do zaprzestania walki, lecz do dalszej obrony zachęciła ich młoda Irelia, która wzniósłszy wielkie ostrze swojego ojca, przysięgła walczyć aż do powrotu brata. W chaosie walki, która nastąpiła potem, na Irelię rzucono mroczną klątwę noxiańskiej nekromancji. Gdy jej życie zaczęło słabnąć, , podjęła ostatnią próbę zatrzymania jej uchodzącej duszy. Nie chcąc opuścić swego domu, będąca na skraju śmierci Irelia podniosła się, a miecz jej ojca uniósł się w powietrzu obok niej. Irelia wróciła na front walki, niespeszona nagłym ożywieniem miecza. Broń bez wysiłku tańczyła wokół niej, tnąc Noxian gapiących się w przerażeniu. Zdziesiątkowani najeźdźcy musieli wycofać się z Placidium. Irelia została mianowana kapitanem Straży Ionii, a gdy obrona jej ojczyzny przesunęła się na Fields of Justice, zrobiła to także i ona. Dawny Duch Noxusu 275px|right stała się przywódcą oraz wizerunkiem ducha Noxian wśród swoich rówieśników dzięki swej odwadze, bezwzględności oraz mistrzowskim umiejętnościom posługiwania się mieczem. Jej poświęcenie było tak wyjątkowe, ponieważ jej siła tkwiła w przekonaniach bez żadnego wahania i obawy przed śmiercią. Dzięki czemu Najwyższe Dowództwo podarowało jej miecz z runami z czarnego kamienia, zaklęty magią Noxusu i została wysłana do Ionii jako część sił inwazyjnych. Co z początku wyglądało na zwykłą wojnę, szybko zmieniło się w eksterminację. Noxiańscy żołnierze podążali za przerażającymi maszynami wojennymi z Zaun przez pola zwłok. Nie była to chwalebna walka do której przygotowywała się Riven. Wykonywała rozkazy swoich przełożonych, niszcząc resztki pokonanych i przerażonych wrogów z niezwykłym poświęceniem. W trakcie trwania inwazji wyszło na jaw, że ioniańskie społeczeństwo nie zostanie zreformowane a wybite. W czasie jednego ze starć, jej oddział został otoczony przez wojska Ionii. Poprosili o wsparcie, gdy wrogowie zbliżali się do ich pozycji. Zamiast wsparcia, otrzymali bombardowanie za pomocą broni chemicznej, przygotowanej przez . Riven przyglądała się jak dookoła niej, Noxianie i Ionianie padali ofiarą tego strasznego wynalazku. Udało jej się uciec z obszaru bombardowania, ale nigdy nie udało jej się zapomnieć tego, co zobaczyła. Uznana za zmarłą przez Noxus, postanowiła rozpocząć nowe życie. Złamała swój miecz, niszcząc więzi łączące ją z przeszłością i wyruszyła na narzucone sobie wygnanie – w poszukiwaniu odkupienia oraz ratowania noxiańskich ideałów, w które wierzyła. Oświecona Nowa wersja= left|275px Niegdyś prowadziła spokojne życie w małej ioniańskiej wiosce. Pod czujnym okiem mnichów, mieszkańcy wioski praktykowali tradycyjną magię oraz pacyfizm. Znana ze swojej potężnej więzi z światem duchowym i uwielbiana za zdolność wydawania sprawiedliwych osądów wśród swojego ludu, Karma uznawała tradycje za kluczowy aspekt oświecenia, którego poszukuje każdy mieszkaniec Ionii. Jej siła ducha została poddana próbie, gdy armie Noxusu najechały jej kraj. Podczas gdy mnisi uznali, że dzięki pokojowemu podejściu uda im się uniknąć przelewu krwi, Karma słyszała wystarczająco dużo o okrucieństwie Noxian, aby otwarcie poddać wątpliwości podejście mnichów. Niewzruszeni, mnisi powiedzieli, aby zaufała tradycji. Gdy najeźdźcy zbliżyli się do wioski, wyjechali im na spotkanie, by negocjować zakończenie walki bez przelewu krwi. Noxiański generał poczuł się obrażony tym pokazem słabości i własnoręcznie zabił mnichów, jednocześnie rozkazując swoim żołnierzom zaatakowanie wioski. Gdy żołnierze się zbliżali, mieszkańcy wioski pogodzili się ze śmiercią. Jednakże Karma znalazła rozwiązani: poświecenie jednego życia, aby ocalić ich wiele. Aby uratować swoich pobratymców, sięgnęła wewnątrz siebie i przywołała pełnię potęgi swej woli. Duchowy ogień wydobył się z jej ciała i poleciał w kierunku noxiańskiego generała. Płomień przyjął postać dwóch smoków – symbolu Ionii. Po raz pierwszy Karma użyła swych mocy, aby kogoś skrzywdzić zamiast ratować. Zarówno ona, jak i mieszkańcy wioski nigdy nie widzieli czegoś takiego. Gdy magia przestała działać, generał poległ, a jego żołnierze rozproszyli się na wszystkie strony. Przeciwnicy poddali się po pokazie potęgi Karmy, pozostawiając jej pobratymców oraz ich tradycje w spokoju. Podczas trwania wojny, Karma została przywódczynią ioniańskiego ruchu oporu, ale konflikt nie zakończył się wraz z opuszczeniem Ionii przez noxiańskie wojska. Ionia została podzielona pomiędzy członków ruchu oporu, którzy pragnęli krwi oraz mnichów, którzy żądali powrotu do pokojowych tradycji. Karma znalazła trzecią drogę, która łączyła siłę ioniańskich wojowników z pokojowymi tradycjami, które wciąż były praktykowane. Pragnie teraz przywrócić pokój, który panował w aktualnie zniszczonym kraju. |-| Stara wersja= right|275px Już za młodu wykazywała się nadludzkim wręcz opanowaniem. Kiedy jej rówieśnicy przeżywali burzę uczuć w okresie dojrzewania, medytowała w Lotus Gardens. Przekonała się, że prawdziwa ścieżka ku oświeceniu wiedzie w głąb własnej jaźni, do miejsca, którego nie dostrzegała większość osób. Promieniowało od niej takie zadowolenie, że szybko stała się w swej wiosce cenioną mediatorką i powiernicą. Jej instruktorzy mawiali: Ta dziewczyna jest w stanie nie tylko przetrwać burzę, ale i ją uspokoić. Karma nie żyła ekstrawagancko; jej rodzice posiadali sklep z antykami w prowincji Navori – często z trudem wiązali koniec z końcem, ale zawsze byli optymistami. Najcenniejszymi przedmiotami posiadanymi przez Karmę były dwa piękne wachlarze z rodzinnego sklepu. Kiedy noxiańskie wojska napadły na południową Ionię, jej wioska upadła jako jedna z pierwszych. Te osady, które przetrwały atak, wpadły w ręce napastników. To właśnie wtedy Karma odnalazła swoje powołanie. Wykorzystując niepewność noxiańskiego dowódcy, wynegocjowała przekazanie wiosek północnym ziemiom. Była obecna na Placidium, gdzie Starsi rozważali kapitulację, do czasu, kiedy rozpaczliwa obrona rozbudziła nadzieję wśród Ionian. Karma wykorzystała to, by umocnić przekonanie Starszych, by stawić czoła noxiańskiej inwazji. Dzięki oddaniu i charyzmie stała się symbolem ioniańskiego oporu. Nigdy nie szła na kompromisy i dzieliła wszelkie trudy ze swoim ludem, nawet podczas starć. Czerpiąc siłę ze swego wnętrza, przekonała się, że na polu bitwy dysponuje wielką potęgą. Zmieniła swe wachlarze w zabójczą broń, a nauczyła ją, jak zwiększyć ich efektywność. Noxianie nazwali ją „Oświeconą” – przyjęła ten pseudonim, a napastnicy wkrótce zaczęli przed nim drżeć. Dołączyła do League, by reprezentować Ionię na tej najważniejszej z politycznych aren. Zgubny Wiatr Niegdyś utalentowany uczeń w słynnej ioniańskiej szkole miecza, był jedynym uczniem ze swojego pokolenia, któremu udało się opanować legendarną technikę wiatru. Wielu uważało, że pisane są mu wielkie czyny. Jednakże jego los uległ zmianie, gdy Noxus dokonał inwazji. Yasuo otrzymał zadanie ochrony członka ioniańskiej starszyzny, lecz wierząc, że jego ostrze może poczynić zmiany, opuścił stanowisko, by dołączyć do walki. Gdy wrócił, członek starszyzny już nie żył. Zniesławiony, Yasuo z własnej woli się poddał, gotów zapłacić za porażkę życiem. Jednakże ku jego zdziwieniu, został oskarżony nie tylko o opuszczenie stanowiska, ale też o samo morderstwo. Zdezorientowany i przepełniony winą wiedział, że zabójca pozostanie bezkarny, jeżeli on czegoś nie zrobi. Yasuo wzniósł swój miecz przeciw szkole i wywalczył sobie wolność, wiedząc, że zdrada zwróci przeciw niemu cała Ionię. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu pozostał sam. Wyruszył na poszukiwania mordercy członka starszyzny. Ostatni Strażnik left|275px Ponieważ był niezwykle honorowym mistrzem łuku, został wybrany na strażnika świętej ioniańskiej świątyni. Świątynia była siedliskiem zepsucia, które, jak obawiali się ioniańscy starsi, mogłoby pochłonąć całą wyspę. Varus z dumą przyjął to stanowisko, gdyż mianowano na nie tylko najlepszych wojowników. Mieszkał z rodziną w pobliskiej wiosce i prowadził spokojne życie do dnia, w którym wyspę najechały wojska Noxus. Zostawiały one za sobą spaloną ziemię, a świątynia leżała na ich drodze. Varus musiał podjąć decyzję. Honor nakazywał mu bronić świątyni, lecz bez niego mieszkańcy wioski nie byli w stanie stawić oporu najeźdźcom. W końcu wybrał swoje obowiązki strażnika. Nie mógł pozwolić, by zepsucie wydostało się na świat. Jego strzały kładły każdego wroga, który próbował się wedrzeć do świątyni. Jednak kiedy wrócił do wioski dojrzał, że zmieniła się w spopielałe cmentarzysko. Widok martwej rodziny sprawił, że w jego sercu zagościł żal, a następnie nienawiść. Poprzysiągł zabić każdego noxiańskiego najeźdźcę, jednak musiał najpierw stać się silniejszy. Zwrócił się do tego, za co poświęcił wszystko, co miał. Siedlisko zepsucia miało go w pełni pochłonąć, niczym płomień świecę, jednak jego moc płonęłaby w nim po kres. Była to droga bez powrotu. Z ponurą zaciekłością poddał się czarnym płomieniom, czując jak z jego skórą wiąże się złowroga energia... a wraz z nią obietnica zniszczenia. Ruszył szukać Noxian odpowiedzialnych za inwazję, które to zadanie doprowadziło go do stojących za nią, niesławnych bohaterów z League of Legends. Styl Wuju Dzięki starożytnej sztuce walk Wuju, tak długo trenował swoje ciało i umysł, że myśli i działanie stały się jednością. Mimo, że woli korzystać z przemocy tylko w ostateczności, zwinność i szybkość z jaką posługuje się ostrzem sprawiają, że konflikt zawsze zostaje zakończony szybko. Jako ostatnia żywa osoba znająca Wuju, Master Yi poświęcił życie na poszukiwanie zdolnych uczniów, którym mógłby przekazać swoje dziedzictwo. Nawet zanim Yi został mistrzem Wuju, był uznawany za jedną z najzdolniejszych osób praktykujących tę mistyczną sztukę walki. Wkrótce przyszło mu dowieść swoich zdolności, gdy wieści o wielkiej inwazji Noxian dotarły do jego wioski. Yi przebijał się przez pola walki, przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Ionian dzięki swoim szybkim i precyzyjnym uderzeniom, co wywołało zażenowanie u noxiańskiego najwyższego dowództwa. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jakie zagrożenie stanowią wojownicy Wuju, Noxianie postanowili wyeliminować ich, atakując ich siedzibę bronią chemiczną. Ci, którym jakimś cudem udało się zwalczyć truciznę, kompletnie zwariowali. Dom Yi został obrócony w ruinę. Kusząca Lisica 275px|right W odróżnieniu od innych lisów, które przemierzały lasy Ionii, zawsze czuła niezwykłą więź z otaczającym ją magicznym światem; więź, która mimo to, była niekompletna. W głębi ciągle czuła, że skóra, w której przyszło jej się urodzić, nie pasowała do niej i marzyła, że pewnego dnia stanie się człowiekiem. Jej cel zdawał się nieosiągalny, do dnia, kiedy nagle znalazła się na polu ludzkiej bitwy. Była to obmierzła scena, ziemia pokryta była ciałami rannych i umierających żołnierzy. Jeden z nich pociągał ją szczególnie: zakapturzony mężczyzna, z którego szybko uciekało życie, otoczony słabnącym polem magii. Zbliżyła się do niego a coś w niej przyciągało ją do niego w sposób, którego nie rozumiała. Esencja jego życia wniknęła w nią, pełna niewidocznych drobin magii. Odczucie było odurzające i przytłaczające. Gdy jej zaduma minęła, z rozkoszą uświadomiła sobie, że jest zmieniona. Jej lśniące białe futro zniknęło, a ciało było smukłe i kształtem przypominało ciała żołnierzy, leżące nieopodal. Mimo że jej postać wydawała się ludzka, wiedziała, że transformacja nie była kompletna. Będąc przebiegłym stworzeniem, przystosowała się do zwyczajów społeczeństwa ludzi i używała swojego daru, by uwodzić niczego niepodejrzewających mężczyzn. Odurzeni jej kuszącym wdziękiem, byli bezbronni, dlatego z łatwością pochłaniała esencję ich życia. Karmienie się ich żądzami przywiodło ją bardzo blisko spełniana marzeń, ale im więcej życia pochłaniała, tym dziwniejsze uczucie żalu poczynało się w niej odzywać. Miała wątpliwości co do czynów, które nigdy nie sprawiały jej problemu, gdy była lisem. Zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie przezwyciężyć wyrzutów sumienia swojej rozwijającej się moralności. W poszukiwaniu rozwiązania, Ahri znalazła się w Institute of War, domu najbardziej uzdolnionych magów w Runeterrze. Zaproponowali jej zachowanie człowieczeństwa, pod warunkiem że nie będzie czynić innym krzywdy i podejmie służbę w League of Legends. Próba Wyspy left|200px|thumb|Mapa sytuacyjna Siedem lat po inwazji Noxusu, reszta rodzin Ionii, zebrane przez księżną zdecydowali, że pozostało jedno wyjście z sytuacji – dołączenie do League of Legends, aby raz na zawsze wypędzić siły Noxusu z ich ziem. Wykonali swój zamiar stwierdzając, że dołączają do Ligi tylko dla zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Ionii. Ich członkostwo zostało uznane i po chwili został ustawiony mecz w celu rozstrzygnięcia sporu. Próba Wyspy była najprawdopodobniej najbardziej znanym meczem wszechczasów. Lecz niestety, Ionia przegrała pojedynek, ale w bardzo wątpliwych okolicznościach. Niektórzy twierdzili, że Noxus wygrało tylko dzięki wcześniejszemu "zmanipulowania pojedynku". Wynikiem starcia było utrzymanie terenów okupowanych przez Noxus (patrząc na mapkę od lewej strony: Galrin, Navori i Shon-Xan) Rodzimych Ionian traktowano jako obywateli drugiej kategorii przez rządzącą elitę Noxusu. Każdy żołnierz, dysydent polityczny czy obywatel, który stanąłby naprzeciwko Noxianom, był wysyłany do ciężkich obozów pracy. Okupanci rabowali bogactwa i czerpana z naturalnych złóż mineralnych tej części wyspy wysyłając je do rodzimej krainy. Pomimo dużych nacisków politycznych szczególnie od strony Demacii, Noxus twierdziło, że są tutaj, aby zapewnić jak najlepszy rozwój pod względem ekonomicznym i obronnym w celu bronienia się w przypadku ewentualnych napaści. Ujawnienie Cieni Sierota został przygarnięty i wyszkolony przez wielkiego mistrza ninja. Tylko jeden uczeń zdawał się być równym Zedowi – syn mistrza, . Zdawało się, że Zed nigdy nie zdobędzie uznania mistrza, ponieważ każda walka między uczniami kończyła się remisem. Sfrustrowany i pełen zazdrości poszukiwał czegoś, co da mu przewagę. Młody ninja wślizgnął się do zapieczętowanej części świątyni klanu, gdzie znalazł zdobną w ornamenty, złowieszczo wyglądającą szkatułkę. Wyczuwając mroczną wiedzę w jej wnętrzu, Zed wiedział, że nie powinien jej otwierać, lecz mimo to, zajrzał do środka. Wówczas w jednej chwili cienie opanowały jego umysł, ucząc go technik, jakie od dawna były okrywane tajemnicą. Teraz wyposażony w sekretną broń wyzwał Shena na pojedynek, który nareszcie skończył się klęską syna mistrza. Zed spodziewał się pochwał i uznania w chwili zwycięstwa, lecz mistrz domyślił się, że uczeń użył zakazanych technik, i wygnał go. Upokorzony młody ninja tułał się przez wiele lat. Paląca go gorycz przemieniła się w ambicję, dlatego zaczął szkolić innych w technikach cieni. Jego moc nadal rosła, tak jak i sznur jego zwolenników, ale on sam wiedział, że bez szkatułki jego technika nigdy nie osiągnie perfekcji. Protest Mnicha Shojin right|275px Osiem lat po zakwestionowaniu przez Ionię prawo do ich własnych ziem okupowanych przez Noxus, protesty wzmagały się coraz bardziej. Któregoś razu mnich Sojin, samoistnie podpalił się w Lotus Garden dzięki czemu zakwestionował sam organ Ligi oraz twierdząc, że piętnaście lat to wystarczająco zbyt długi okres jak na okupację. żądała do przeprowadzenia rewanżu jednak bez skutku. Pomimo protestu Noxusu związku z nielegalnym wzywaniem do pojedynku, Ionia otrzymała bardzo duże wsparcie od strony publicznej. W oszałamiającej wypowiedzi księcia Demacii – wypowiedział się przeciwko okupacji Noxus. Stwierdził również, że jeżeli Liga nie chce usunąć najeźdźcy z Ionii, to osobiście odwiedzi Ionię. Droga do Rewanżu Po kilku tygodniach, kanclerz Malek Hawkmoon, urzędnik oskarżony o nadzorowanie Noxusu w Ionii, wrócił z nadzwyczajnej konferencji Noxusu. Hawkmoon pomimo protestów w całym Valoranie, dał zaskakującą odpowiedź stwierdzając, że żądanie Ionii jest niezgodne z prawem, to prawo Noxusu do przyznania Ionii rewanżu właśnie upłynęło. Związku z tym Ionia powinna spotkać z Noxusem na Polach Sprawiedliwości, aby ponownie określić los południowych prowincji, wtedy Noxianie zaakceptują warunki rewanżu. Po tym wystąpieniu, od razu zebrała się Konwergencja Starszyzny. Po zgromadzeniu, księżna ogłosiła akceptację ofertę Noxusu. Następnie oba miasta-państwa rozpoczęły negocjacje o stawkę meczu. Po konsultacjach ustalono, że w przypadku wygrania Ionii, wtedy Noxus musi wycofać swoje wojska oraz natychmiast wstrzymać się od eksploatacji złóż naturalnych Ionii. Ale w przypadku wygranej Noxusu, wtedy Ionia musi definitywnie oddać południowe ziemie okupantowi oraz zapewnić w Radzie Starszyzny jedno miejsce dla Noxiana. Wtedy miałby głos wewnątrz rządu Ionii. Liga zaakceptowała warunki i rozpoczęła przygotowania do meczu i zatwierdzenia dziesięciu bohaterów. Chwilę później bohaterowie rozpoczynają pojedynek. Konsekwencje Rewanżu 275px|left Rewanż meczu Ionii z Noxusem zakończył się zdecydowanym zwycięstwem Ionii, dzięki czemu odzyskując swoje tereny okupowane przez Noxus. Siły Noxian rozpoczęły wycofywanie się z terenów Galrin, Navori i Shon-Xan, a ich mieszkańcy wybuchnęli radością, że w końcu koszmar się skończył. Regiony odcięte od macierzystego kraju przez siedem lat potrzebowały natychmiastowego wsparcia. W szybkim tempie cała Ionia przystąpiła do wsparcia w żywności, materiałach zniszczone tereny. W końcu wiele rodzin, które były oddzielone od siebie mogły się w końcu się spotkać. Wielu tłumnie zgromadziło się w Lotus Garden, aby usłyszeć informacje o stanie palącego się mnicha . Dopiero, kiedy mnich został powitany przez siostrę, która była w okupowanej części Ionii – Galrin, Lee Sin w końcu pozwolił opatrzyć rany i pęcherze w klasztorze Shojin. Inwazja, okupacja, protest i długoletnie wyzwolenie pozwoliły Ionii zapisać w swoich kartach historii o zakończeniu koszmaru. Szukanie Prawdy right|275px spędził następne kilka lat na wędrówce po świecie i poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek, które mogłyby doprowadzić go do mordercy. Przez cały ten czas był bez przerwy ścigany przez swych byłych sojuszników i zmuszony do walki na śmierć i życie. Jego misja pchała go do przodu, dopóki nie natrafił na swojego najstraszniejszego przeciwnika – własnego brata, Yone. Związani kodeksem honorowym, obaj wojownicy pokłonili się i sięgnęli po miecze. W ciszy krążyli wokół siebie pod światłem księżyca. Gdy wreszcie ruszyli na siebie, Yone nie mógł równać się z Yasuem. Pojedynczy błysk stali pozbawił jego brata życia. Yasuo upuścił broń i podbiegł do brata. Przepełniony emocjami, zapragnął wiedzieć, jak pobratymcy mogli uznać go za winnego. Yone przemówił: „Starszy został zabity przez technikę wiatru. Kto inny mógł to być?”. Yasuo nagle pojął, dlaczego został oskarżony. Wyznał swoją niewinność po raz kolejny i błagał swojego brata o wybaczenie. Łzy płynęły po twarzy Yasua, gdy brat zmarł w jego ramionach. Yasuo pochował Yone'a w blasku wschodzącego słońca, ale nie miał czasu go opłakiwać. Niedługo nadejdą inni. Słowa brata nadały Yasuo nowy cel; teraz miał wskazówkę, która mogła doprowadzić go do mordercy. Składając przysięgę, zebrał swoje rzeczy i spoglądając ostatni raz na grób Yone'a, wyruszył popychany wiatrem. Nowy Uczeń 275px|left Po zakończeniu wojny wrócił do miejsca, w którym niegdyś znajdowała się jego wioska. Tam stał się ostatnią ofiarą ataku. Jego ciało przetrwało, lecz duch został zniszczony. Pozostało w nim tylko jedno uczucie: zemsta. Pragnąc ukarać tych, którzy zniszczyli jego dom, Yi spędził wiele lat na treningu w odosobnieniu. Stał się jeszcze bardziej sprawnym szermierzem niż przedtem, lecz prawdziwe mistrzostwo Wuju wciąż mu umykało. Gdy jego wściekłość osiągnęła zenit, o niezwykle szlachetnym zachowaniu przerwała jego trening. Stała prosto i wzrostem dorównywała dorosłemu mężczyźnie. Zaczęła uważnie obserwować Yi i naśladować jego ruchy. Yi postanowił ją przegonić, ale zwinne stworzenie szybko uznało, że zwracanie technik Yi przeciw niemu samemu jest świetną zabawą. Stopniowo, Yi odczuwał, że jego gniew mija podczas treningu ze zwierzęciem i gdy w pełni opuścił jego umysł, udało mu się złapać małpę za ogon. Yi zrozumiał, że nigdy nie posiądzie mistrzostwa w Wuju, dopóki jego serce będzie przepełniać chęć zemsty. Gdy puścił ogon małpy, wtedy także opuściła go chęć przelania krwi wrogów. Yi podziękował małpie za pokazanie tego, czego sam nie mógł zobaczyć, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu, stworzenie odpowiedziało. Pragnęło nauczyć się sztuki walki Yi. Była to dziwna prośba, ale dzięki temu Yi odnalazł swoje powołanie: najlepszym sposobem na uhonorowanie swoich pobratymców będzie przekazanie ich nauk nowemu pokoleniu. Niebiańska Twierdza 275px|right Urodzona z olbrzymim potencjałem magicznym uwielbia korzystać ze swojej niesamowitej potęgi. Każdego dnia jej moc magiczna staje się coraz większa i niszczycielska. Nie zgadzając się na żadną formę ograniczenia, Syndra pragnie jedynie zachować kontrolę nad swoją mocą, nawet jeżeli oznacza to zniszczenie władz, które chcą ją powstrzymać. W czasie młodości, którą spędziła w Ionii, nierozważne korzystanie z mocy przeraziło starszyznę jej wioski. Zabrali ją do świątyni na odludziu, gdzie została pod opieką starego maga. Ku uciesze Syndry, powiedział on, że ta świątynia jest szkołą – miejscem, gdzie może rozwijać swoje talenty pod jego okiem. Mimo że wiele się tam nauczyła, Syndra odczuła, że jej moc przestała rosnąć. Jej wściekłość była coraz większa, aż pewnego dnia dziewczyna zażądała wyjaśnienia od swojego mentora. Powiedział jej, że tłumił jej magię, usiłując nauczyć ją kontroli i opanowania. Oskarżywszy go o zdradę, zażądała zniesienia zaklęcia, które ją ograniczało. Mag odpowiedział, że jeżeli nie nauczy się panować nad sobą, będzie zmuszony całkowicie odebrać jej moc. Wściekła Syndra użyła swojej mocy i rzuciła starcem o ścianę. W chwili jego śmierci, odczuła powracającą moc – coś, czego nie czuła od dawna. Mimo że odzyskała wolność, nie powróciła do społeczeństwa, które usiłowało pozbawić ją mocy. Zamiast tego, zamieszkała w swoim niedawnym więzieniu. Korzystając z pełni swojej siły magicznej, wyrwała budowlę z ziemi i uniosła w powietrze. Mogąc w pełni poświęcić się swej sztuce, Syndra pragnie stać się tak potężna, żeby bez problemów zniszczyć słabych i głupich przywódców Ionii – i każdego, kto stanie na drodze jej potędze. Koniec Wieczności 275px|left Przez długie wieki żyła w zaklętym gaju. Jako gwiezdne stworzenie leczyła rannych i chorych, którzy pomocy szukali właśnie u niej. Pewnego razu do jej gaju przybył mężczyzna o imieniu i zaczął błagać Sorakę, aby ta uleczyła jego małżonkę bez życia spoczywającą w jego ramionach. Jego żarliwe prośby poruszyły serce uzdrowicielki. Było już wprawdzie zbyt późno, aby uzdrowić niewiastę, lecz Soraka zaoferowała, że uzdrowi ból trawiący duszę mężczyzny. Nie chcąc zapomnieć o swym żalu, Warwick początkowo uciekł z zagajnika. Po kilku dniach jednak powrócił, aby oddać się opiece Soraki. W miarę upływu czasu Soraka coraz bardziej przywiązywała się do pogrążonego w rozpaczy mężczyzny. Pewnego dnia Warwick wyjawił jej, że odnalazł zabójców swojej żony. Mocno wierzył w to, że zemsta ukoi jego ból. Pogodził się nawet z tym, że może zginąć w walce, bo wierzył, że śmierć przywróciłaby mu chociaż spokój. Soraka błagała go, aby został. Warwick był jednak głuchy na jej prośby i opuścił gaj. Głosy gwiazd starały się zatrzymać Sorakę w gaju, ale musiała ona interweniować. Po raz pierwszy wkroczyła do świata zwykłych śmiertelników i bez trudu odnalazła Warwicka zaciekle walczącego z grupą mężczyzn. Starała się go uzdrowić, ale na każdą zagojoną ranę, Warwick otrzymywał dwie kolejne. Soraka zdała sobie sprawę, że aby ocalić przyjaciela, będzie musiała włączyć się do walki. Słyszała gwiazdy, które krzyczały, aby nie ważyła się użyć swej mocy do zadawania cierpienia. Głucha na te ostrzeżenia, uderzyła w atakujących błyskiem jasnego światła. Ci, zakrywając oczy przed jej boskim blaskiem, uciekli z okrzykiem przerażenia. Niebiańskie wcielenie Soraki obumarło, a gwiazdy zamilkły – jej nieposłuszeństwo uczyniło zeń istotę śmiertelną. Wciąż czuła w sobie moc gwiazd, ale te nie dawały jej już swych rad. Pocieszenia szukała w towarzystwie Warwicka. Z oddaniem leczyła jego rany, jednak ten, którego nazywała swym przyjacielem, wbił jej pewnego razu sztylet między żebra. Widząc swoją krew, Soraka zrozumiała, że Warwick oszukał ją, a jego czyny nie były niczym więcej, jak tylko nikczemnym podstępem. Upokorzona i zdradzona Soraka raz jeszcze przywołała moc gwiazd – żywcem paląc ciało Warwicka, przeklinała jego okrucieństwo. Wyjąc z bólu, Warwick wycofał się. Soraka mogła się teraz oddać zadumie nad własnym losem. Chociaż jej życie zmieniło się, czuła się mocniejsza i odrodzona. Od tej pory przyświecał jej jeden cel. Soraka nie była już niewolnicą gaju. Przekroczyła więc granice krainy śmiertelników z postanowieniem uzdrawiania rannych i otaczania opieką bezbronnych. Upadek Kinkou, Powstanie Cieni 275px|right Pewnego dnia spojrzał na swoich uczniów i zrozumiał, że wyrosła z nich armia. Powiódł ich z powrotem do świątyni, aby upomnieć się o swoją nagrodę. U bram ze zdumieniem ujrzał oczekującego go leciwego mistrza, który powitał Zeda i jego uczniów jak długo wyczekiwanych gości. Stary człowiek złożył swój miecz u stóp Zeda, wyznając, że nie sprawdził się jako jego mistrz. Wyganiając swojego byłego ucznia, wydał Zeda na pastwę cieni, zamiast zaprowadzić go na drogę równowagi. Sędziwy mistrz poprosił Zeda, aby ten wszedł do świątyni, zniszczył szkatułkę i nauczył swoją armię sztuki równowagi. Ninja mroku podążył za mistrzem do środka. Chwile później zgromadzeni uczniowie usłyszeli swego pana, krzyczącego z bólu. O dziwo, Zed wyłonił się ze świątyni bez najmniejszego zadrapania, po czym rzucił odciętą głowę starca pod nogi . Wyjąc z wściekłości, Zed polecił swoim uczniom zabić uczniów mistrza i zabrać szkatułkę. Tego dnia upadł stary klasztor wojowników ninja. Mimo, że wielu uczniów zginęło, niektórym udało się zbiec dzięki heroicznym wysiłkom Shena. Teraz świątynia stała się mrocznym polem ćwiczeń dla Zakonu Cienia. Zed rządzi jako mistrz Zakonu. Jego motto jest proste: doskonalić własną technikę i zabijać wszystkich ninja, którzy nie chcą wejść w objęcia cieni. Ciekawostki * powstały, aby uczcić ostateczne zwycięstwo Ionii nad Noxusem. *Klimat, krajobraz oraz kultura Ionii bazuje na kulturze Azji Wschodniej. *Architektura w Ionii jest bardzo ozdobna, a ich etos projektowy stawia wygląd ponad funkcjonalnością. Multimedia left Bohaterowie Miasta-Państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani cs:Ionia de:Ionia en:Ionia es:Jonia fr:Ionia pt-br:Ionia zh:愛歐尼亞 Kategoria:Miejsca